


Adam

by carol_n_goose



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Begging, D/s, Eating out, F/M, Forced cumming, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex, Shame, Smut, Submissive girl, Teasing, cumming, daddy - Freeform, dominant boy, public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_n_goose/pseuds/carol_n_goose
Summary: Little girl is being a brat and daddy has to punish her with fun





	Adam

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know guys

Adam

Katie bounced into the room happily, excited to surprise her daddy when he got out of the shower. She was wearing sinfully tight, red denim shorts and a black tank top. It was hot outside, but certainly not hot enough to warrant this outfit. 

She hopped up onto the bed and waited patiently like she was trained to do. She always wanted to please her daddy above all else but sometimes he was just too gentle with her. She knew that getting him all worked up with no release, and maybe even a little jealous would fix that problem right away. Adam walks out into the bedroom 

“Holy shit, babe! What do you think you’re wearing!?”

“You like it daddy?” Katie smirked. Adam walked towards her and ran a soft hand down her side. 

“I love it hon, but you can’t wear that to meet my friends. They’ll think about you and I cannot allow that. You’re mine to think about.” Adam scolded 

“But daddy please??!” She was full on begging now, knowing full well that he wanted to show his baby off and would let her wear it. 

“Ok baby, but if any one of them tries something, bones will be broken. And I think it’s best if you use my real name when we’re out, don’t want them knowing too much.” Adam laughed 

—— 

The lunch started perfectly fine, all Adams friends arrived and they met katie. They seemed very impressed by her, she certainly knew how to turn on the charm when she needed to. 

They were sitting alone on one side of the table just far enough away for Katie’s plan. Adam was chatting happily with his friends. 

The trouble started when she scored her chair just a little closer to Adams. Of course he noticed this, but figured she was just getting comfortable. Suddenly, her hand found his knee and didn’t stop moving upwards. Adam has been in the middle of telling a story and had to stop and fake a cough to keep calm. He grabbed her hand and held it in place on his thigh while he finished his story. As soon as he finished, another person started a story of their own, perfect. Adam released Katie’s hand, not wanting to discourage anything she was thinking. Her hand immediately continued creeping up his leg. She grazed her fingertips over his steadily swelling bulge, watching it twitch with interest every time her finger landed for a little too long. Her hand finally and suddenly palmed his dick through the thick denim of his jeans. He had to fake another cough to keep from moaning. She had never acted like this before, and he knew that he couldn’t allow this too go on for much longer. He needed her to stop before his erection became impossible to hide. 

As if she read his thoughts, she leaned over and started whispering the sluttiest things in his ear. 

“You want me to get you hard right here? Show all your friends that big dick of yours?”

“I could suck you off right now, on my knees, let them all watch and wish it were them.” 

“We could sneak away to the bathroom and you could bend me over a sink and fuck me till I scream” 

Adams breathing was harsh and rapid, not because of the arousal, but because his baby was teetering on the edge of disrespect and he couldn’t allow that. She hadn’t technically broken a rule yet, so he couldn’t blame her for trying. 

“ I’m so wet, I didn’t wear any panties, I want my cum to leak through these shorts, let everyone see what you do to me.” 

“I want to crawl under the table and choke on your dick, I just want to make you feel good.”

“Please, I’m such a slut for your big cock, id let you bend me over this table right now if it meant I got to be full of your cum again!” 

Her whispers were just a little too loud. He could tell some of his friends had noticed their conversation but probably not it’s content. Little did they know, they were about to learn a lot more. Katie’s whispers started up again, more desperate this time. 

“Please, please.... oh god- daddy” 

That was the snap, she had broken the one rule he had set for her today. He turned to look at her and she saw the mistake she had made. He was mad, she was excited. Adam stood up, grabbing her wrist and dragging her up with him. He spoke too loudly, all his friends would hear, but he didn’t care. 

“Go to the car right now. Sit with your head down and wait for me. If you even think about touching yourself while you’re waiting there you will be in more trouble than you already are.” 

Katie’s head was down, staring at her shoes in submission. 

“Yes, sir” she mumbled 

Adams friends stared slack-jawed as the vibrant, bold girl they had met and hour ago submitted and walked away, head down and silent. 

Adam muttered something about explaining later and apologized for having to leave so soon. His friends tried to bombard him with questions but he only mumbled half answers while fumbling for his wallet to pay for the lunch. He threw some money down and said goodbye to his friends quickly. He had a girl waiting in the car that he needed to tend to. 

———

Katie obediently waited just as she was told. So she didn’t see Adam walk towards the car. When he got in, she jumped a little from the shock but didn’t look up or try to talk. Adam started the car and started to drive home. About half way, the silence was still unbroken. He was letting her sit with her thoughts. But he couldn’t help it anymore. 

“Jesus baby, do you have any idea what you were doing to me in there. Pushing right to the edge of disrespect. I almost gave in, took you too the bathroom and fucked you. But then you crossed the line. What was the one thing I told you not to do while we were out? You can speak to answer.”

“Call you daddy.” Katie replied quickly. 

“Correct, and what did you do?”

“Called you daddy while begging for you.” 

He pulled into the parking spot and took they silently got out and walked to the elevator. All the way to the apartment was silent too. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed though, Adam flipped Katie around and crashed her into the door they had just come in from. Arms beside her head. 

“Look at me.” 

Katie’s eyes lifted to meet his, they were filled with the most passionate and desperate stare she had ever seen. 

“As your punishment for breaking a rule, you will not be allowed to cum without permission tonight. What is your safeword?” He knew she knew her safeword, but he always asked anyways 

“Fireworks.” She mumbled almost incoherently. 

“Good girl. Now strip and go to the bed.” 

She followed his direction wordlessly and he followed slowly. She slowly stripped her clothes off and Adam saw that she was telling the truth about not wearing any pantries. And about how wet she was. 

“Jesus baby, get over here.” He pulled her in and kissed her 

The kiss was more tongue than anything but neither of them minded. Katie moaned into the kiss, attempting to grind her pussy against his thigh. He quickly caught onto this and replaced his thigh with his hand. His fingers found her soaked entrance and rubbed it hard. Katie’s moans only got louder and soon she had to break the kiss to catch her breath. 

“Please, please daddy, I need you. I won’t cum without permission, I promise. Please” 

He couldn’t help but give into her needy begging. He pushed her down onto the bed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Her hands immediately flew to his chest and grasped at it. She undid his pants with shaking fingers and he wiggles out of them. His erection bobbed free when she pulled it from its confines. She tried to reach for it, but he had other plans. He shifted down between her legs and rubbed at her clit gently before placing soft kisses around her inner thighs. She bucked up into the feeling, desperate to get her daddy right where she needed him. He complied and started a harsh pace of sucking on her clit. His fingers found they’re way to her pussy, dripping wet and begging to be fucked. One finger slowly pushed in and Katie practically drew blood from biting her lip to muffle her moans. 

“Don’t do that kitten,I’m the only one who gets to bite those lips. Plus, I want to hear you.” 

She released her lips with a loud sigh and pushed down against his fingers, searching for more friction. His hands and tongue went back to work licking up all her juices. When his tongue slipped in next to his fingers, Katie swore her soul left her body. She couldn’t take it anymore. This wasn’t the first time he’d eaten her out, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but every time sent shockwaves through Katie’s body like she was that blushing virgin who came 3 times from just his fingers in her. 

“ please daddy! I need to cum so bad! You fuck me so good. I can’t hold on anymore!” 

“ I think you can sweet girl, I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

He removed his fingers and tongue from their new home and Katie groaned at the loss. 

“ don’t worry, cutieful, better things are coming.”

“Please, want that- want it so much- .. so wet !” She was reduced to stutters at this point. Her body begging for Adams thick cock. 

He came back up from between her legs and hooked her ankles over his shoulders on his way. Katie gasped when she felt his thick cockhead lightly brush against her pussy. Adam began bouncing it up and down, slapping her pussy with it. 

“Is this what you want baby? This what you’ve been such a slut for?” Adam teased

Katie couldn’t even answer at this point, she only nodded and gasped. Achingly slow, Adam pushes into her warm, tight hole. Katie screamed out a moan and had to use all her might not to cum right there. Adam gave up on being slow and gentle and pushed all the way in quickly, sheathing himself inside her. 

His thrusts started slow, letting her get used to the feeling, but then she started begging again and he couldn’t help himself. His thrusts picked up pace an soon matched Katie’s rapid yelps. Pounding into her, he could feel every time she squeezed tightly to keep from cumming. He knew she couldn’t last much longer. 

“ do you think you deserve to cum? Beg for it.” Adam grunted out. 

“ please daddy! I’m such a slut, always so needy for cock. I need to cum, I need to! Please, I’ll do anything, I’ll let you fuck me anywhere, anytime. Just please let me cum!”

He knew he was going to let her. But listening to her beg was his favorite sound. He finally took pity on her and practically whispered 

“Cum for me” 

Katie’s scream ripped through her as she climaxed. She felt it in her entire body, her head was thrown back in pleasure. Adam took advantage and leaned forward. Biting and sucking at the sensitive spot he knew was on her neck. She gasped and moaned like it was air to breathe. 

“Cum inside me daddy, fill me up. I want to be dripping with your cum!”

Adam lost it, his thrusts began to lose rhythm and his hips snapped one last time before he buried himself deep inside her, unloading ropes of cum into her. She moaned and took it all. 

Eventually, after riding out their post-orgasm highs, Adam pulled out. 

“ thank you daddy.” Katie said as he came up to lay next to her. 

“ maybe you should break rules more often” he replied while pulling her in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: The guy I wrote this for (Adam) wound up being a piece of shit. But I still like these stories.


End file.
